Saint Seiya: Mirando el Desierto
by kyonides
Summary: Las amenazas anteriores eran solo el recuerdo de eras olvidadas por la gente común, pero algunos Caballeros de Bronce no están convencidos de que las cosas estén realmente en calma absoluta... El calentamiento global empezaba a hacer estragos. 01.04.2007


**Saint Seiya  
Mirando el Desierto**  
por Kyonides

La Tierra seguía dando sus abundantes bendiciones a los humanos y los mares no habían vuelto a sacudirla con fuerza ni mucho menos invadirla con siniestras intenciones, pues alguien se había encargado de esas amenazas pagando un altísimo precio por erradicarlas. Tal bondad se reflejaba también en un nivel más detallado. Los transportes marítimos y aéreos no habían sufrido nuevos percances catastróficos y el índice de muertos había declinado bastante en ese mismo periodo. Los líderes del mundo civilizado se regocijaban por semejante logro y no tardaban en atribuírselo, pero algunos cautelosos asesores no dejaban de señalar cuán grave era eso para la sobrevivencia de todos, pues con tanta gente era de esperar que las fuentes de alimentos no dieran a basto dentro de algún tiempo.

Se preguntaban muchas personas concientes si todavía podrían ver las verdes hojas de los árboles y respirar al menos una parte del aire de las selvas del planeta. Atenea, en su faceta de líder de la Fundación Gallard de la familia Kido, estaba entre estas personas preocupadas por el ecosistema y la comida de muchos millones de habitantes. Le concernía la seguridad de las personas en general, mas ya se sentía incómoda en las noches de luna nueva. Creía que era incluso alguien impotente y culpable por aquello que ella no podía cambiar o prever. Aún si ella actuaba utilizando sus increíbles poderes de diosa griega, no sabía qué podría darles como señal de su incondicional apoyo. ¿Acaso serviría un árbol de olivo como el que dio empuje a su antigua ciudad? No, difícilmente les ayudaría a superar crisis económicas o a mejorar su estado de salud si todos dependendieran del mismo producto.

Al cabo de unos días agitados por una creciente incertidumbre de orígenes verdaderamente desconocidos, Saori Kido les ordenó a los científicos a su cargo el que fueran tras cualesquiera plantas medicinales o alimenticias, que no fueran explotadas masivamente en los distintos mercados y que pudieran estar en riesgo de extinción. Por otro lado, Atenea les pidió a sus caballeros de bronce que los acompañaran y dieran aviso oportuno sobre cualquier problema grave que surgiera, sobretodo si era provocado por gente malvada u alguna organización clandestina.

—Caballero Unicornio, ve por favor con la Profesora Ma'et Al-Sawi a las tierras de Alejandría. Protégelos a todos como si se trataran de mí misma. No permitas que alguien les impida llevar a acabo esta noble misión, pero no intenten contradecir los díctámenes del gobierno egipcio, el cual sigue siendo soberano y como a los demás se les debe respeto a su sistema legal.

—Será como tú me lo pides, diosa Atenea. Debo confesar que estoy deseoso de colaborar con esta causa, porque creo en ella al cien por ciento. No querría defraudarla a usted, diosa Atenea.

—Es maravilloso, caballero. Ahora sé que cuento con más personas que no cesarán de buscar aquello que puede hacer la gran diferencia entre el desastre y un mundo lleno de esperanza. Puedes partir en cuanto esté todo listo.

—Entonces iré a prepararme para el viaje. Espero ser al menos uno de los que hallen esas nuevas fuentes de alimentos para la sobrevivencia de todos los seres humanos. Con su permiso me retiro.

La diosa ya había puesto en marcha la primera parte de un plan para tratar de reducir el impacto que pudiera causar el temido desabastecimiento. A pesar de esa buena iniciativa de la fundación, no todo se tomó en cuenta a la hora de diseñar su estrategia. Lejos de allí había un pequeño grupo todavía inconforme y si algo podía causar una insaciable curiosidad o quizá un poco de celos, eso sería posible solo en gente como el caballero Pegaso. No era el único que desconocía el porqué los cinco caballeros más serviciales y fieles de la diosa no habían sido convocados para alguna reunión ni habían sido enviados a ningún sitio en especial durante un largo periodo. Él había visto tiempo atrás a un compañero de su mismo rango en un pueblo que Seiya visitaba por mera casualidad, ya que solo estaba de paso y esperaba encontrar algún souvenir que les pudiera obsequiar a los huérfanos que tanto apreciaba. Después de ese avistamiento de otro caballero, había corrido a casa con la esperanza de salir de la monotonía que le impuso la inactividad. Con una sonrisa en la cara se acercó a todos los huérfanos y a su confiable amiga para preguntar si una persona había dejado algún mensaje ahí con ellos, en su corta ausencia y solo le contestaron que no había sido el caso. Solo por casualidad le preguntó a algunos si no habían visto al menos a una hermosa joven de cabellos del color de las hojas y no obtuvo una mejor respuesta que la anterior.

Seiya quizá perdió algo de su ánimo, pero lo inquietaba tanta tranquilidad.

Cierta mañana recibieron en el orfanato una llamada de alguien que le sonaría familiar a Seiya y fueron en su búsqueda. Este, al saberlo, casi voló como águila para no atrasar más al conocido suyo. Resultó ser una conversación bastante amena con el caballero Cisne, repleta de anécdotas de toda clase, hasta que este le comentó algo sobre las sospechas muy curiosas que él tenía. Supo de boca de los habitantes de esas regiones que otros caballeros que vagaban incluso por las partes de Siberia con un clima menos severo. Ya eso no se podía considerar una mera obra de la casualidad. Luego de transcurrir varias horas llegó la hora del almuerzo y Pegaso todavía no hablaba mucho, excepto para pedir más de un condimento o de algún aperitivo.

—No puedo acabar de creer esto, digo yo, sé que aquel caballero de Atenea no estaba ahí de vacaciones, solo yo descansaba— pensó Seiya mientras trataba de disfrutar de una siesta cuyo origen había de ser su estómago repleto de comida—. Si continúo sin averiguar algo, me matarán los nervios o enloqueceré sin motivo alguno que lo amerite. No quiero terminar así de mal estas prolongadas vacaciones. ¿Debo dirigirme nuevamente al Santuario? No es algo seguro que Marin o Atenea me vayan a recibir con los brazos abiertos, creo que querrán regañarme por no avisar que me presentaría, je, je, je.. Mmm, tal vez Saori no esté allí después del estrepitoso derrumbe de gran parte del mismo como consecuencia de la última guerra sagrada. ¡Qué raro! Ahora eso me parece solo un lejano recuerdo de otra era. Puede ser así de todos modos... ¿Será prudente ir entonces a la fundación para conocer más acerca de los viajes de nuestros compañeros de lucha¿Y si Shun o Ikki también se fueron de viaje? Eso me convencería de que no tengo prisa de exigir explicaciones innecesarias, lo enredaría todo solo por dudar de ellos, sin tener bases para hacerlo. Ya me imagino a Shiryu recorriendo todos los alrededores de los Cinco Picos realizando una tarea similar a la que hacen los otros caballeros que Hyoga y yo vimos anteriormente. En realidad no me opongo a que no seamos convocados aún, tal vez me tope a Shina en otro paseo del que yo vaya a disfrutar. Je, je, je.

Luego de haber dicho esa última frase no en su mente sino en la vida real, Seiya cayó dormido como si recordara las tranquilizadoras melodías que cierto caballero de plata tocase incluso en el más horrendo de los lugares sin perder la calma en ningún instante. Nada interrumpió jamás ese sueño a no ser por los rayos del persuasivo sol que pregonaban la llegada de otro día soleado.

Seiya aprovechó el nuevo día para ir a correr por la playa y esto le permitió notar que esta se extendía más de lo normal, no en dirección al tranquilo mar azul sino tierra adentro. Él se puso a pensar en eso sin detener su marcha en ningún momento. Entre más avanzaba, más notorio era para cualquiera que se trataba de algo inusual que valía la pena investigarlo de inmediato, en especial si no se contaba con más labores de vital importancia por realizar en el futuro cercano. Les preguntó a los pescadores y otros pobladores desde cuándo habían notado que la playa le robaba espacio a la tierra firme y todos coincidían en que tal cosa era un fenómeno relativamente reciente y muy veloz por lo visto hasta ese entonces.

El joven caballero optó luego por consultar todo lo relacionado con ese asunto con los guardavidas, los personeros de institutos metereológicos y de las estaciones de radio para recopilar más datos al respecto y descubrió que había otros sitios en su país que pasaban por una situación similar. Habían recibido muchos reportes acerca de eso y las radios no dejaban de transmitir por lo menos un programa de discusión sobre este y otros temas que pudieran estar vinculados entre sí. Para entonces Seiya ya era más conciente, aquello era un evento de mayor envergadura del que jamás se imaginó, esas arenas no permitían que ni siquiera las palmeras se irguieran y dieran frutos. Los exámenes de las muestras que él mismo envió a un científico amigo suyo revelaron que la arena que contenían los frascos presentaban un alto nivel de salinidad y le dijo en persona que los lugares afectados por eso se verían seriamente afectados si esa tendencia continuaba de forma ininterrumpida. Seiya salió del laboratorio con una cara de incredulidad algo amarga.

Más tarde pudo ver una noticia sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en la cálida ciudad El Cairo, el presidente de turno había abolido la constitución de ese país islámico de tajo y sin que nadie pudiera preverlo. Los disturbios habían llegado para quedarse y se volvían bastante sangrientos hasta llegar incluso a niveles peligrosos para los turistas. Pocos minutos después y con una gaseosa en mano, Seiya alcanzó a escuchar más sobre la situación debido a la reciente llegada de un avance noticioso que esclarecía el misterio que originó la extraña actitud del antiguo presidente. Su plan, entonces hecho toda una realidad innegable, era que aprovechándose de la confusión logró coronarse como el primer Faraón de la nueva Dinastía gobernante y con ello daba inicio a un periodo que llegó a llamar "el Imperio Moderno de Egipto". Todo fue alcanzado en un tiempo record, lucía como si no fuera más que una estrategia pensada con mucho tiempo de antelación. El joven se quedó anonadado y después solo dejó salir una frase.

—Como si supiera yo de lo que hablaban.

Después se le ocurrió al muchacho que debía contarle a Hyoga sobre lo que ocurría en las playas de su país. Era posible que él hubiese notado otro tipo de cambio en las apartadas regiones gélidas. No estaba demás el estar al tanto de cualquier incidente que les sirviera de pista para encontrar los ocultos motivos que fueron disfrazados como unos simples viajes vacacionales de sus colegas del Santuariom quienes no osaban a salir al mundo exterior por su propia cuenta. ¿De qué clase de aventura épica se estaría perdiendo? Sin pensarlo por más tiempo, se fue tras papel y lápiz para escribirle a su amigo. Tal vez contaría con suerte y encontraría vagando por allí a Kikki, quien con su teletransportación algo básica podría hacerle llegar más pronto la carta. Al final tuvo que salir disparado a la oficina de correos antes de que fuese la hora del cierre. Una de las estampillas le llamó la atención por unos instantes, tenía la imagen de unas estatuas de piedra sentadas de forma rígida en algún asiento diferente a los que se veían en la antigua Grecia. Parecía ser parte de una colección nueva que estaba basada solo en las diversas manifestaciones artísticas de Egipto, algunas de ellas consideradas como grandes ejemplos del patrimonio cultural preservado por organizaciones internacionales.

—Si gusta, joven, le puedo mostrar las otras estampillas para que formen parte de su colección personal. No le costará ni un ojo de la cara.  
—Ah, disculpe que me distrajera, pero no estaba en busca de otras estampillas —respondió Seiya un poco apenado. Solo quería preguntarle cómo fue que optaron por imprimir algo que es totalmente ajeno a nuestra propia cultura. ¿Hay un motivo para que quisieran tomar tal decisión?  
—Pues sí lo hay. Como parte de un intercambio cultural y una campaña publicitaria de grandes proporciones que lidera el actual gobierno egipcio, que pasó a ser un reino, salieron al mercado estas estampillas tan curiosas. Vaya forma de alentar a más turistas a viajar allá y visitar las ruinas y muchas otras obras arquitectónicas.  
—Le agradezco mucho por su tiempo y su explicación tan concisa. He de retirarme ahora. ¡Qué tengan mañana un buen día!

Era la tercera vez que hallaba algún objeto que hiciera una referencia al antiguo Egipto. Antes de redactar la carta, había visto una de esas cosas tan raras para él, se trataba de un ojo que parecía una ere invertida. Fue parte de una campaña publicitaria del Reino de Egipto y una fundación cultural local que ese mes le dedicó un espacio a las antiguas manifestaciones culturales de ese lugar. Incluían cosas como exposiciones de piezas en el museo local, varias obras de teatro con alusiones a Egipto y competencias de escrituras con base en los jeroglíficos de las pirámides y otras magnas obras. Uno de los niños le había dicho que había visto la misma imagen en un libro que le habían regalado y así Seiya se dio cuenta que no era más que el ojo de Ra o Horus, quienes habían sido los dioses predominantes en distintas etapas de la historia del pueblo egipcio. Luego relacionó la frase del empleado del correo sobre que la estampilla no le costaría un ojo de la cara con la historia de la pérdida de un ojo por parte de uno de entre todos los antiguos dioses egipcios. No era capaz de comprender por qué de pronto se sentía tan motivado a conocer más sobre esa cultura.

Pasó más tiempo y Seiya se encontraba cada vez más indignado por seguir sin tener la menor participación en el actual proyecto de la fundación. Se despertaría del sopor al recibir la segunda llamada, esta vez se trataba de otro de sus amigos guerreros y Seiya se dio una gran sorpresa al escucharlo.

—¿Qué cuentas, Seiya¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy Shun, hace tiempo que no nos comunicábamos.  
—Pues tienes razón, Shun. Ya creía yo que te habían enviado de viaje por el mundo en busca de algo que le sería de gran utilidad a la fundación en la que pasamos buena parte de nuestra infancia. Bueno, mejor dime qué haz hecho últimamente.  
—¿La fundación organizó una búsqueda? No, no estaba enterado de eso, en serio. ¿Qué es eso que andan buscando en nombre de Saori? No vaya a ser una cura para una herida o enfermedad grave.  
—Eh, la verdad, Shun, eso no lo sé aún. La última vez que supe algo fue cuando me encontré a otro caballero de bronce con el cofre a cuestas y recibí una llamada de Hyoga confirmando mi sospecha. De no ser por él no tendría idea de que buscaban algo. Tampoco es que creamos que se trate de algo tan alarmante.  
—¡Qué alegría que hayas podido conversar con él! Supongo que está bien, de todas maneras Hyoga debe estar acostumbrado a vivir en esos lugares tan fríos. Aun así es curioso eso de que ya sean dos los que notaran ese extraño comportamiento de parte de compañeros nuestros. Ahora que lo pienso yo vi una vez a unos científicos que se fijaban en una planta comestible que no era muy cultivada. Eso me confundió un poco. No recordaba que ellos se especializaran en botánica.  
—Entonces sí van tras una planta en especial. Esto se puede volver bien interesante.  
—Y más si te cuento el verdadero propósito de mi llamada...  
—¿Por qué¿Le ha pasado algo a Ikki? No me digas que ya no está entre nosotros...  
—Ay, no, para nada. No lo he visto, pero sí tengo idea de a qué se debe eso y no me preocupo. Es que luego de hacer unas cuantas preguntas por ahí, me sorprendió el hecho de que fueron otros dos o tres caballeros de bronce los que desaparecieron durante una expedición que los hizo cruzar el desierto. Se suponía que ya habían alcanzado el límite sur del Sahara y que entraron en la espesura del bosque, mas después de eso se perdió toda comunicación con ellos. No se sabe si les ocurrió algo en la misma selva o en el desierto, pues ninguna búsqueda de rescate ha hallado pistas o efectos personales de los excursionistas.  
—¿No saben cuál es su actual paradero? Detestaría saber que fueron asesinados por algún enemigo o una tribu local, ahí no podrían justificar un ataque en defensa propia sin causar conmoción en las naciones de la región.  
—De hecho ahora me dispongo a viajar a Marruecos a averiguar de primera mano lo que les pasó o si han descubierto algo nuevo.  
—Ten cuidado. Quizá te sea más fácil defenderte por ir solo, pero eso no quiere decir que un renegado te deje caminar tranquilo por esos parajes agrestes o selváticos. Yo aprovecharé para ir a visitar a Saori y preguntarle si no amerita que intervengamos, al menos cuando las autoridades de ese país se den por vencidos.  
—Sí, me parece adecuado que vayas directamente con ella, quizá tras una conversación con ella esclarezca todo este misterio que rodea las expediciones y las desapariciones. Yo trataré de contactarte de nuevo dentro de unos días o una semana, según el caso. Espero que para entonces te hayan dicho algo importante al respecto.  
—Claro, tendré eso muy en cuenta cuando la vea. Ahí estaré esperando que me vuelvas a llamar. Ten mucho cuidado, Shun.

Las cosas por fin se ponían en marcha, pues Seiya se alistó para viajar rumbo a la sede de la fundación de la familia Kido. Ya soñaba con entrar nuevamente en acción, pero no olvidaba la costumbre de Athena de sobreprotegerlos a pesar de ser sus caballeros. ¿Les permitiría volver a luchar en su nombre? De todas maneras esperaba la próxima llamada de Shun para darle a conocer a Saori los motivos por los cuales no pensaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Algo como estar viendo cómo sus compañeros se perdían en la noche eterna sin dejar el menor rastro lo entristecía y lo exasperaba a la vez. Seiya estaba deseoso de brindar una solución a semejante problema, pero eso no implicaba que realmente quisiera cruzar un desierto tan extenso como el Sahara solo para terminar igual que los otros. Su inagotable valentía solo era del mismo tamaño que la tensión o miedo que en él producían las pesadillas relacionadas con los desiertos.

Bajo el cielo nublado, un joven caminaba por los senderos de los Cinco Picos. Su cabello era largo y de color oscuro, su traje tenía un estilo asiático tradicional. Llevaba leña para alimentar el fuego de su hoguera a varios kilómetros de ahí, pero su labor fue interrumpida por la imperiosa necessidad de ocultarse y observar a unos visitantes que tenían rosotro con un aspecto rudo y que fácilmente contrastaban con los habitantes de la región o con el mismo ambiente montañoso. De pronto los cuatro comenzaron a charlar y Shiryu de inmediato prestó oídos.

—¿Pero qué demonios estamos haciendo nosotros en un lugar donde a estos aldeanos ineptos les hace tanta falta la luz del sol en su máxima expresión?  
—Está bien, creo que ya puedo explicarles a qué hemos venido con tanta urgencia.  
—¡Vaya qué maravilla tan impresionante! Por poco creo que no pretendías abrir el hocico más que para ladrar como perro faldero.  
—Silencio, insubordinados. Ahora fíjense bien en lo que se aparezca ante sus ojos, pues puede ser lo que les brinde todo el reconocimiento con el que soñaron o tan solo obtengan el boleto para realizar un viaje gratuito al Inframundo.  
—¡Pucha¿Para eso nos despertamos¿Para ir de vuelta allá? No podría haber existido una desilusión más grande que esta.  
—Por supuesto que no la hay, estúpido bocón. Ahora entiendan lo que diré solo esta vez. Si ven a un ave extraña, distinta a cualquiera que habite en nuestra tierra o en cualquier otra, no la dejen escapar. Llamen a los demás y atrápenla cuanto antes. Se me dijo que por estas montañas fue vista por última vez y es probable que no haya abandonado su escondite o su nido.  
—Momento... ¿Estás hablando que iremos tras el Ave Fénix? Pero si es el legendario caballero que se levanta de entre las cenizas para seguir batallando...  
—Uh, bueno, hasta donde yo tengo entendido íbamos tras el ave que nuestros antepasados veneraron como símbolo de la continuidad del ciclo de vida... De igual forma no dejaremos que un caballerito que simule andar como zombie por esta tierra nos estorbe. Lo acorralaremos y lo mataremos para que no nos queden dudas, tal vez hasta cante dónde está ubicado el lugar de reposo de la verdadera ave.  
—Ja, ja, ja. Esa actitud es la que me gusta, pues es justo la que necesito para hallar motivación. Me entretendré con la muerte de ese entrometido —comentó el guerrero mientras hacía chocar su puño contra la otra palma.  
—Pues ya no hay nada que nos atrase, ni hemos visto a ese malnacido, así que dispérsense y silben en cuanto la vean por ahí. Bajo ninguna circunstancia deben enfrentar a esa gran ave solos. No hemos venido los cuatro a morir aquí —dijo el líder de la inesperada expedición—. ¿Entendieron bien?

—No lo creo aún después de haberlos visto ahí no más. Van tras el ave fénix o tras Ikki, lo que ocurra primero. Esto todavía me parece algo bien extraño, lo más que pueden esperar de los Cinco Picos es el destello de un dragón volador. ¿De dónde sacarían ellos semejantes informes sobre la presencia de ese ser tan misterioso? Parece ser el momento justo para detenerlos antes de que puedan causar más daños. Solo espero que sean los únicos que hayan sido asignados a tal misión tan frenética. De lo contrario no me alcanzarán las fuerzas ni a Shunrei la leña para mantenerse caliente dentro de la choza.

El dragón Shiryu se apresuró a atacar al primero de los cazadores de aves, la velocidad de ellos parecía semejante a la de un caballero dorado. Transcurrieron minutos antes de que se encontrara con uno de esos visitantes y no fue por ser igual de veloz sino demostrar cuán lento había sido. A quien vio fue a un moribundo que con su último aliento solo expulsó una cantidad enorme de sangre por su boca y una herida en el abdomen. Shiryu no pudo llegar a preguntarle quién lo atacó si él con costos podría darles alcance. Ël empezó a temer que las sospechas y las leyendas sobre el ave fénix fuesen verídicas. Solo había visto someramente unos reportes antiguos o algunos libros con cuentos de remotas épocas, pero no se imaginó jamás que lo que no leyese con cuidado pudiera constarle su propia vida.

Ese ser fabuloso parecía estar furioso, con sed de venganza. Con la partida de su maestro Dohko, Shiryu se quedó sin alguien a quien preguntarle sobre cómo debía detener el innecesario derramamiento de sangre. Entonces Shunrei también correría peligro si la descuidaba siquiera por unos instantes. La decisión era demasiado ruda, no podía dejarla desamparada tan solo por ir lejos, tal vez al Santuario o a la sede de la Fundación, e investigar más sobre el asunto. ¿Estarían los demás guerreros con vida? Era posible que fueran tras Shunrei para obtener alguna información de ella o de su defensor. Agobiado por eso, el dragón fue a recoger la leña y a dejársela a Shunrei en el menor tiempo posible. Se entristecería si ellos la ocupaban para realizar alguna clase de conjuro con tal de atrapar al ave.

Después de un largo recorrido llegó a la choza que compartían ambos y se sintió aliviado por verla en sus quehaceres domésticos. No se sentía un cosmos extraño ni perteneciente a algún enemigo. Se alarmó de más, ella solo estaba lavando la ropa. En eso se detuvo y le preguntó por el inesperado atraso de Shiryu. Incluso llegó a percibir cómo un par de gotas de sudor recorrían la cara de él.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Shiryu¿Por qué estás sudando de esa manera?  
—No es nada, Shunrei, ya deja de preocuparte. Se debe solo a que tuve que darme prisa para traer esta leña y nada más.  
—Bueno, si es así, yo te creo. ¿Pero estás seguro de que no ibas a decirme nada más?  
—No es nada importante. Tan solo llegué a escuchar que un ave, el fénix, puede estar rondando por el mundo. Si alguna vez llegas a verla, sería mejor que no te le acerques. Tal parece que anda molesta porque alguien pudo causar desastres en su nido, no quisiera que te rasguñara ni nada por el estilo.  
—Ay, Shiryu. No estás hablando en serio. El ave fénix es de lo más legendaria y se debe a que no pone un huevo para que nazcan su polluelo. Si lo pusiera es para renacer de entra las cenizas. Cualquiera sabe eso muy bien. Además estamos lejos de las tierras donde se originó el mito, no se aparecería por estos lares.  
—No quise asustarte ni confundirte, es posible que se trate de una equivocación de los aldeanos. Pueden haber visto a un ser algo violento y solo pudieron relacionarlo con esa ave en especial. Aún así ten mucho cuidado, pueden aparecer personas queriendo apoderarse de esa clase de ave, ya sea violenta o legendaria.

A Shiryu le dio un poco de congoja por haber dicho algo con semejante ingenuidad. Shunrei lo había atrapado en la exageración con suma facilidad. Quizá él no debió leer solo los documentos relacionados con los dragones, cuando era solo un niño inquieto y soñador. Después de pensar en esa peculiar característica, el dragón pudo entender que posiblemente esos hombres habían de atraparla con una técnica oculta. Imaginó que la haría transformarse en huevo o que la pulverizaban y evitaba su rápida evolución en el ave majestuosa. Por lo visto Shiryu iba a tener que irse de nuevo tras ellos y ver con sus propios ojos lo que tratarían de hacer con el ave. Se despidió de Shunrei no sin antes rogarle que no abandonara la choza. Después de eso entró en sus aposentos, se cambió la vestimenta por una más oscura y cubrió bien el cofre de su armadura de bronce con una tela gruesa e igual de opaca. Salió de ahí con premura.

Shunrei lo perdió de vista al poco tiempo, pues ya no veía ni su silueta en el horizonte debido a que anochecía. Su mano se movió por reflejo hasta quedar justo sobre su pecho. Debido a su inocencia, todavía tenía la esperanza de verlo regresar en un futuro cercano.

En otras latitudes, la muchedumbre celebraba en las calles el paso del carro del nuevo Rey de las Dos Tierras, el cual estaba casi al final de la gran cantidad de vehículos. Muchos bueyes iban en procesión al sitio destinado para el sacrificio en masa de esas reses. Despertarían con el olor a carne y sangre a los dioses que habían permanecido dormidos por siglos, inmóviles bajo la rojiza arena del desierto. Con prontitud se esparció el rumor de que la carroza alegórica hacía alusión a un paraje natural distinto a la segunda cascada. Esa había sido el límite tradicional del reino antiguo. Todos querían comprobarlo, no sabían si de verdad el nuevo Faraón pretendía extender su poder más aún, tal vez hasta incluir el Nilo Blanco y el Azul. Estaban extremadamente absortos por eso, tanto que ni siquiera era posible que la policía tuviera que perseguir a carteristas.

Ya nadie estaba al tanto de si era hora de acudir a la mezquita, simplemente ya no les importaba ni un poco. Fue más impactante ver el paso de estatuas de Amón, Ra, Horus y Osiris que el símbolo de una luna en lo alto de un edificio más. Al rato vieron pasar a los sacerdotes de los antiguos dioses, elegidos por el Faraón en persona por ser el Supremo Sacerdote de todo Egipto. Uno de los carros que iban detrás de ellos tenía una figura de colosal tamaño, se trataba de un animal al que ellos le habían llamado Bennu. Por poco vieron que esa imagen rozaba las paredes de los edificios que estaban a ambos lados de la calle. Los aprendices de los sacerdotes distraían un poco a la gente al ofrecerles diversas clases de amuletos, pócimas y conjuros poderosos. Luego de atender a sus pacientes, se los recetaban como si se tratara simplemente de medicina homeopática. Los concurrentes sintieron que por fin tenían medios para recobrar la salud o la tranquilidad perdida.


End file.
